disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disneymania (series)
Disneymania is a tribute album series of artists' favorite Disney songs. It began in 2002 and ended in 2009. Disneymania Vol. 1 #Some Day My Prince Will Come- Anastacia #Under the Sea- A-Teens #You'll Be in My Heart- Usher #When You Wish Upon a Star- N*SYNC #Colors of the Wind- Ashanti featuring L'il Sis Shi Shi #I Wanna Be Like You- Smash Mouth #Part of Your World- Jessica Simpson #I Just Can't Wait to Be King- Aaron Carter #Can You Feel the Love Tonight?- S Club 7 #Hakuna Matata- Baha Men #The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room- Hilary Duff #Beauty and the Beast- Jump5 #Kiss the Girl- No Secrets #Reflection- Christina Aguilera #Circle of Life- Ronan Keating Disneymania Vol. 2 #Welcome- Jump5 #True To Your Heart- Raven-Symoné #It's a Small World- Baha Men #He's a Tramp- The Beu Sisters #Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah- Stevie Brock #The Siamese Cat Song- Hilary and Haylie Duff #Circle of Life- Disney Channel Circle of Stars (Tahj Mowry, Orlando Brown, Annelise van der Pol, Raven-Symoné, Kyla Pratt, Christy Carlson Romano, Hilary Duff, AJ Trauss) #A Whole New World- LMNT #Once Upon a Dream (credited as "Once Upon Another Dream")- No Secrets #Anytime You Need A Friend- The Beu Sisters #The Second Star to the Right- Jesse McCartney #When You Wish Upon a Star- Ashley Gearing #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes- Daniel Bedingfield #Main Street Electrical Parade- They Might Be Giants Disneymania Vol. 3 #Under the Sea- Raven-Symoné #Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride- Jump5 (of course, there were only four of them left then, as one of them left in 2004) #A Whole New World- Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson #It's a Small World- Fan 3 (with the original children's chorus reused, and with Fan rapping newer, original lyrics) #The Bare Necessities- Bowling for Soup #I Won't Say (I'm in Love)- The Cheetah Girls #Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah- 789violet (then known as Aly & AJ) #Kiss the Girl- Vitamin C #Part of Your World- Skye Sweetnam #Colors of the Wind- Christy Carlson Romano #Proud Of Your Boy- Clay Aiken #Strangers Like Me- Everlife #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes- Kimberley Locke #Cruella De Vil- Lalaine #When You Wish Upon a Star- Jesse McCartney DisneyRemixMania Disneymania Vol. 4 #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes- Disney Channel Stars (Orlando Brown, Ashley Tisdale, Raven Symone, Amy Bruckner, Dylan & Cole Sprouse, Annelise van der Pol, Alyson Michalka, Ricky Ullman, Kyla Pratt...) #Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah- Miley Cyrus #If I Never Knew You- Cheetah Girls #Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?- B5 #Reflection (remix)- Christina Aguilera #I'll Try- Jesse McCartney #Look Through My Eyes- Everlife #Candle on the Water- Annelise van der Pol #You'll Be In My Heart- Teddy Geiger #Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)- Jonas Brothers #Some Day My Prince Will Come- Ashley Tisdale #Bahama Roller Coaster Ride- Baha Men #Can You Feel the Love Tonight?- Sara Paxton #Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (boi.o.b version)- Orlando Brown #The Monkey's Uncle- Devo 2.0 Disneymania Vol. 5 #Part of Your World- Miley Cyrus #Two Worlds- Corbin Bleu #So This is Love- Cheetah Girls #I Wanna Be Like You- Jonas Brothers #When She Loved Me- Jordan Pruitt #Kiss the Girl- Ashley Tisdale #The Second Star to the Right- T-Squad #Cruella De Vil- Hayden Panettiere #Colors of the Wind- Vanessa Hudgens #Go the Distance- Lucas Grabeel #The Siamese Cat Song- B5 #Reflection- Everlife #Let's Get Together- The Go-Gos #True To Your Heart- Keke Palmer #Find Yourself- Drew Seeley Disneymania Vol. 6 Princess Disneymania Disneymania Vol. 7 Trivia *Christina Aguilera's version of "Reflection" and the Beu Sisters' version of "Anytime You Need a Friend" are the only songs to actually be the original versions in their movies. However, Smash Mouth's cover of "I Wanna Be Like You" later was featured in The Jungle Book 2. Also, Everlife's cover of "Look Through My Eyes" was later featured on the soundtrack to Bridge to Terabithia. Category:Walt Disney Records albums